This invention relates to transistors for integrated circuits, and more particularly, to transistors such as metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors.
As process technology improves, it is becoming increasingly challenging to produce transistors for integrated circuits that meet design criteria. Advanced semiconductor fabrication techniques make it possible to produce metal-oxide-semiconductor transistors with short gate lengths. However, in devices with short gate lengths the source and drain regions can have an undesirably large impact on device behavior relative to the gate region. These undesirable short channel effects can be mitigated by using localized pocket implants.
Pocket implants help restore normal device operating characteristics to metal-oxide-semiconductor transistors with short gate lengths, but can introduce elevated leakage currents due to band-to-band tunneling. This can lead to unacceptable power consumption in integrated circuits with large numbers of transistors.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide ways in which to improve transistor performance on integrated circuits.